


Remember Me

by RandomRainbowWriter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hydra are bad guys, Kid Fic-ish, M/M, Memory Loss, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRainbowWriter/pseuds/RandomRainbowWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill wakes up in S.H.I.E.L.D medical centre, she has no recollection of any of the people in her life and something just doesn't seem quite right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during my free period at college on friday and haven't edited it much so sorry if there's bits that don't make sense. The tenses jump around a lot (I'm no good at writing tenses) but hopefully, it should still make sense.

She moves slowly. Stalking the corridor, re-learning the already partially familiar exits and rooms. The only room she really cares about is her office, but they won't let her in there until they're sure she can remember who she is, "Sensory Overload." The doctors had said, "We don't want you to be overloaded and to shut down again."

 

_This is stupid. I know who I am. I'm Maria Hill, I was, am, and always will be, the assistant director of this S.H.I.E.L.D facility. I have a wife and I child and they don't know where I am, and I don't know who they are._ Her thoughts begin to grow frantic as she thinks of the nameless, faceless, but none the less real, family that she has left behind. _I can't remember. Why can't I remember? I should, I have to, remember._

 

"Agent Hill! you are not supposed to be out here!" A man in a suit and a white lab coat runs up to her, his coat billowing out behind him. _Like a superhero._ Maria thought.

 

It was like someone had pressed play in her mind, she was transported out of the corridor and into a large living room. There were people around her, a large blond man with a booming voice, another blond man, slightly smaller than the last but still taller than average. He had a smaller man curled up into his side, the metal arm in place of his left arm glinting around the blonds waist. _Thor, Steve and Bucky!_ Her mind helpfully supplied. On the couch opposite her sat another two men and one woman, a tall dark skinned man with a crooked smile, _Sam!_ a shorter man with some weird stain, that looked suspiciously like motor oil, on his cheek, _Tony!_ and the woman, she was tall and petite, with strawberry blond hair pulled back in a bun with a few tendrils hanging down to frame her face, _Pepper._ Maria skimmed her eyes across to the next seat, one person sat in this seat. A man with glasses and curly brown hair, his eyes sparkling as he laughed. _Bruce! I hardly ever see him smile or laugh anymore._ She looked around further until her eyes fell on yet another blond man, in a horrible purple hoodie, looking at Bruce with an utterly smitten look gracing his features. _Clint! I wonder if he's told Bruce how hopelessly in love with him he is yet._ The picture seemed complete but Maria couldn't help but feel like something, or someone, was missing.

 

The conversation continued, talking about what they ought to class themselves as, when the elevator doors opened behind Bruce and out stepped a small child, with curly black hair and an adorable smile on her face. "Mommy!" She shouts and then threw herself at Maria. "Hey baby." _Rebecca_ Her mind screamed at her.

 

"Rebecca! Don't you dare run to your mother, she'll be just as disappointed as I am! Honestly, getting sent to the principal’s office for fighting at school, did we not teach you any better, you don't get caught remember silly. You should always act innocent." A woman with shoulder length fiery red hair stepped out of the elevator, the dress she was wearing hugging her hips as she stepped forward, high heels clacking on the polished floor. Maria's heart began to beat erratically. She knew that this woman was her wife, but she couldn't remember her name. "Mama! I'm sorry, I won't fight at school again." Rebecca looked up, lower lip wobbling and eyes beginning to tear up, "No baby, you just won't get caught"

“Tasha! Don’t teach our daughter that!” Maria exclaimed. _Natasha! Her name is Natasha._ Natasha turned and smiled, “Oh you love it really darling,” she said and winked. Maria smiled back at her wife, who leant in close and whispered,

 

“Remember Me, darling. I need you to remember me.”

 

Maria’s smile faltered and she blinked. She was back in the corridor and had realised that actually, this wasn’t where she should be.

“This isn’t S.H.I.E.L.D.” She said and grabbed the doctor by his collar, pulling him close to her face. “Where am I? Sure it looks like S.H.I.E.L.D but it can’t be.”

 

Maria Hill in battle is a sight to see, but she found no resistance as she left the building, the ‘doctor’ now lying on the floor behind her, clutching at his broken nose. They had assumed that she would not be a threat without her memories, but now that they were back, they were obviously underestimating her.

 

One long walk and a stolen car later and she was pulling up the driveway to her house. The lights were on in the front room and she saw the curtain twitch as she got out of the car and walked up the driveway. Before she could even attempt to open the door, it was wrenched open and a red-eyed, wild-haired Natasha was launching herself at her wife. They clutched at each other like life lines.

 

“You’ve been gone for three months, they declared you dead last week. I was handed a folded up flag and your dog tags and told how sorry they were for my loss. I was devastated. So was Rebecca. She didn’t really understand to start with but she realised soon enough that mommy wasn’t coming home.” They were curled together on the sofa with their daughter held between them, once again sleeping soundly.

“I’ll phone S.H.I.E.L.D in the morning, tell Phil that I won’t be in for a few weeks and I’ll stay here with you and Rebecca.”

Natasha nodded and whispered, “Promise?”

Maria, knowing how many promises had been broken in Natasha’s life, pressed her lips to her beloved wife’s cheek and replied,

 

“I Promise.”


End file.
